


Fall down at your door

by fleurdeliser, tuesdaysgone



Series: Photography-verse [2]
Category: Comics Industry RPF, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Meet the Family, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurdeliser/pseuds/fleurdeliser, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaysgone/pseuds/tuesdaysgone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frankie surprises Grant with an early arrival in Scotland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall down at your door

**Author's Note:**

> A coda in our girl!Frank verse, set an indeterminate amount of time after the conclusion of The Big Picture. Thanks to the ever-wonderful Ande for her beta.

The best thing about Frankie being on a job in London is that Grant can call her and not worry about time zones. Well, second best. The best thing is that he gets to see her in a few days and that Gerard will be joining them. He settles down in his parlor and picks up his phone.

"Hello, love," he says when she picks up, his face breaking automatically into a smile.

"Hey, gorgeous," she replies.

He smiles wider. "How was your day?" he asks.

"Same old," she replies. "Got a lot done, though."

"Good," he murmurs. "You've been working so hard, Frankie."

"Means that when I get up there, I can just relax and spend time with my boys," she replies.

Grant chuckles. Boys, indeed. "I miss you," he tells her. "It cannot be soon enough."

"Me too," she murmurs. "So what are you doing for the next couple of days to keep yourself occupied until Gee and I get there?"

He hums. "Tomorrow I'm driving down to the city for lunch with Vince and then visiting my mum. Day after, I suppose...make sure the cupboards aren't bare?"

Frankie giggles in his ear. "I'm going to just assume you've been eating okay."

"I've been eating fine, Frankie, but I do want to spoil you a bit." He pauses. "Maybe more than a bit."

"I love you so much," Frankie says. "And I know you know you don't have to, so I won't tell you that."

"Good girl," he murmurs. "What are your plans for the evening?"

"Not much," she replies. "Probably gonna find something on pay-per-view and fall asleep before it's over."

"Pick something I own and we can watch together," Grant suggests.

He knows she's smiling into the phone when she says "okay" in that tone of voice. She reads through the options and they finally find something. She'll fall asleep as he talks softly about the film. They've done this before.

He's fairly certain he falls more in love with her every time.

"Did you call Gerard already?" he murmurs.

"Yeah," she replies. "He's getting real fucking antsy to leave, so of course he's being a workaholic. More of a workaholic."

"I'll call him tomorrow," Grant promises. "Press play, love, and relax."

She does as he says and he starts talking. He actually watched the commentary on this one recently, so he tells her some of those details. She hums into her phone, more tune than talking, and Grant misses the lazy little swipes of her fingertips that usually accompany it, but soon enough. Soon enough.

They actually get a little over halfway through the movie before she falls asleep. He chuckles softly when she lets loose one of the snores she does when she falls asleep sitting up. "Goodnight, Frankie darling," he whispers into the phone.

He hangs up. She'll wake up when the movie ends, get in bed properly, and text him goodnight. He tugs a wool blanket off the back of his sofa and focuses back on the screen. It's a good film and now he's invested in watching it again. He wishes he could talk to Gerard, but he knows Gerard will call for himself if he can.

Three more days and he'll have them all to himself for weeks, anyway. He's counting the hours.

He has to laugh when he wakes up to a blue screen and the DVD over. He checks his phone and Frankie's goodnight text is there waiting for him. He takes it and himself up to bed.

When he wakes the next day, he works for a few hours and then gets ready to drive into Glasgow. It's always great to swing by Vince's studio, ogle his pages, and coax him out to the local. They have a good time. They always do. Grant heads toward the shops to pick up some things for his mum before going on to the flat.

He sees Leigh's car out front, smiles, and lets himself into the flat with his key. Then he pulls up short in the foyer at the sight of a very familiar stack of luggage. He swallows and steps through to the sitting room. And there's Frankie, sitting on the sofa with his mum on one side, his sister on the other, looking at a photo album.

"Grant!" she crows when she sees him, springing up to throw her arms around him. She's bundled in a flannel shirt and a wool jumper and she's clearly taken scissors to her fringe and fuck, he loves her.

He wraps her tight in his arms and kisses her temple. "What are you doing here?" he breathes. "Not that I'm complaining, mind."

"Wrapped the shoot yesterday morning and wanted to surprise you. Called Leigh this morning and asked her if she'd mind swinging by the train station on her way here. Surprise," she murmurs.

He smiles, cups her cheeks, and kisses her soft and swift. "I can't think of a better surprise."

"I promised your young lady a proper tea," his mum says, smiling at them from the sofa. She is clearly having a lucid day, for which Grant is thankful.

"I'll pretend you're not implying that I never have," he jokes and leans down to kiss her cheek.

Leigh snickers. "Biscuits are not a proper tea," Grant recites along with her.

"I'll get things ready," Leigh adds.

"Can I help?" Frankie offers.

"I'll manage," Leigh replies with a smile. "Relax and visit with my brother. Let mum tell you more embarrassing stories." The "while she still can" is left unsaid, but Grant knows she's thinking it. He'll have to hug his sister later.

Frankie smiles at Leigh and sits back down, leaving space for Grant in the middle. She gives him a sympathetic glance and links their fingers. "Your mum was showing me your Captain Clyde strips."

Grant laughs. "She loves showing people those."

"You were so creative from such a young age," his mum says. "Of course I do."

She always tells the same stories, these days, but they're the good ones. Grant thinks he learned how to tell a story exactly like this, sitting at his mum's knee. Frankie leans against his side and listens to both of them talk. She asks questions sometimes, but mostly just listens.

When Leigh brings a tray of food and his mum's favorite tea service over to the table in the corner, they all take a break from chatting. Grant falls to just admiring Frankie, her tattoos peeking out of the cuffs and collar of her layers, ladylike crossed legs and a teacup balanced on her knee.

He imagines her packing early this morning and carefully choosing her outfit. She looks… cute. Demure. It's the kind of outfit one wears to meet one's partner's mother for the first time. Fuck, she's brave. She knows Leigh, of course, but coming up by herself on a whim...well, that's Frankie in a nutshell.

He slides his hand into hers and squeezes. "I love you," he murmurs.

She smiles up at him. "Love you too. I'm happy to be here."

Grant has to work to stop staring at her—it's been a long time and he's fucking missed her—but he doesn't want to neglect his mum and Leigh either. He manages, with Leigh catching him staring at Frankie a few times and smirking.

He can tell his mum starts to get tired when her conversation goes vague. He and Leigh exchange a look and then Grant stands. "Mum, we have a bit of a drive, I'll have to take Frankie home now."

"All right," his mum says, looking confused. "Where are you going? Did give up your apartment on Duke Street?"

"No, Mum," Grant murmurs. "I moved out to Dunoon a few years ago." It's no use reminding her she's visited him there.

"That's nice," she says. "You liked to go walking with your father there."

"The foxes in the hills," he replies, and she smiles.

"You and your stories."

He meets Frankie's eyes and she reaches out to offer his mum a hand. "It was a pleasure to meet you."

"And you, dear. I've never seen my son so smitten. I'm so glad to see he has you," she says. Grant swallows around the lump that develops in his throat. 

Frankie looks at Grant. "Next time we visit Gerard will come too," he adds. "Have a nice evening, Mum, I love you. Leigh, talk to you soon?"

"Of course. I could cook dinner for you three sometime later in the week?" she offers.

Grant nods. "Give us a few days."

Leigh snorts delicately and gives Frankie a quick squeeze. "Good to see you."

"Thanks for the ride," Frankie replies, then turns to Grant. "Hope you don't mind carrying some bags, babe."

Grant laughs. "Not at all."

Frankie shrugs her huge backpack of camera equipment over her shoulder and grabs the handle of her carry-on. Grant maneuvers the suitcase and they manage to get it all packed in the back of his car. They both put their hands on their hips at the same time, and Frankie giggles. "Um. I'm moving in?"

Grant laughs and takes her hand. "I would welcome such a thing more than I can possibly say."

She just smiles softly. "Take me home."

They get in the car and he drives. She chatters the whole way, asking questions about the things they pass, marveling at the view at several points. "Wanna come back and take pictures."

"Of course," Grant assures her and adds, "I am rather selfishly glad you already got jetlag out of the way."

"Sucks to be Gerard," she answers with a laugh.

"Not really," he drawls.

She grins. "Yeah, probably not. We get the joy of dealing with him feeling cranky and trying not to be."

"Hopefully he'll be so happy to see us, we can skip that part," Grant says.

"I can make him very happy to see me," Frankie smirks.

"Oi, what about me?" Grant asks, mock-offended.

She laughs and squeezes his hand. "Don't worry. Been thinking about your cock for days."

"You did not mention this in any of our phone calls," Grant says mildly.

"I made myself wait," Frankie says. "Didn't even touch myself the entire time I was in London."

Grant thinks he chokes a bit. "Fuck, Frankie. On purpose. For -"

"For you," she murmurs, fingers pressing against the thin skin of his wrist. "And for me. It's gonna be so fucking good when you fuck me," she murmurs. "Haven't had anything since Gerard the night before I left."

"That was two weeks ago," Grant says. No one is quite as good as them at making him impatient. "We still have a bit of a drive," he sighs. "Maybe you should tell me about that."

He catches Frankie's predatory little grin out of the corner of his eye. Christ, he loves her.

"He interrupted me packing and ate me out against the bathroom counter," she says. "And then he fucked me hard and fast from behind and watched my tits in the mirror the entire time."

Well, that makes his dick take an interest in goings-on. "It must have been so -"

"Pretty?" Frankie suggests. "It was a little less romantic than the second round later that night, but that's okay."

"And how did that go?" Grant asks quietly.

"I was sleeping in one of your shirts because I - well. I steal your clothes when you're gone," she says quietly. "He undressed me and kissed me all over, touched me." Her voice hitches a bit, the first sign that's she's as turned on as he is. "And then he fucked me slow and fucking sweet, kissing me the whole time," she adds. "Fuck. How much longer?" 

"Ten minutes," Grant murmurs. He has to distract them both. "Frankie...you went to see Mum."

"I did. I wanted… Leigh said she'd been having a string of good days and I wanted to meet her," Frankie explains.

"That means a lot to me," he tells her. "Christ, just seeing you a day or two early means a lot to me but that was -"

She squeezes his hand. "I love you and I know how important she is to you."

Grant nods and squeezes back. "We're nearly there."

"Good," she replies. Grant makes the turn down his lane and sighs with relief when he parks in front of his house. "It's just as gorgeous as you said," Frankie murmurs.

"I love it," Grant says as he gets out. "It will be good to have company, though. Sometimes it feels over large and empty."

"I'm gonna be such good company," Frankie grins. He laughs because he can already see how she's eyeing the building. She'll be taking photos for days as soon as—well, as soon as they get tired of reunion fucking, which may not be soon.

They grab her luggage and take it inside and up to the bedroom. She steps into his space immediately, hands landing on his hips. "Missed you so fucking much," she tells him.

It's amazing how someone so small can take up so much space in his consciousness. He wraps her in his arms and leans in to kiss her properly for the first time in months. She whimpers into his mouth and her fingers bite into his shoulders as she jumps, legs wrapping around his waist.

He laughs against her mouth and shifts his arms to support her better. Frankie wraps a strong hand around the back of his neck, holding him close, tongue flicking against his. He kisses back until they're both breathless, until standing is becoming a bit of a problem.

"Take me to bed," Frankie orders, biting at his ear.

He backs up against the bed and sits down. She grinds down against him and he moans. "Fuck, Frankie, I can imagine how you feel and I have imagined it, and I can't, I need -" Grant is simultaneously sure he will die unless he gets inside her immediately and determined to explore every bit of her that's been hidden under denim and flannel all afternoon.

"Want you so fucking bad," she moans in his ear.

He tugs her cardigan off and starts working on the buttons to her shirt. "Fuck, I missed your skin. Your ink," Grant murmurs. He gets her down to her bra and panties and pushes gently so he can see her spread out over his bed, grinning that punkass little grin of hers, both smirky and turned-on. He leans down to kiss the center of her chest and reaches beneath her and unsnaps her bra.

When he gets it off, he sits back on his heels and just stares for a moment. Her hair is sticking up and she's barely covered by a tiny pair of bright red briefs. She's amazing.

He reaches out and drags a knuckle down the strip of fabric between her legs. She gasps and moans. He smiles and leans down, murmurs an "I love you" against her sternum, and wraps his lips around one of her nipples.

Her fingers wrap around his head and she arches into it. She's so fucking responsive. Grant teases her about getting pierced, sometimes, and it's not purely to watch Gerard go all woozy. He's fairly certain the only thing stopping her is that the healing time would mean neither of them could suck on her tits for a good long while.

He switches to the other nipple, hands caressing her sides. She groans. "Damn you, get naked."

He chuckles breathlessly. "If you insist."

"I fucking insist," she moans. "Need you in me. Only you would wear those fucking tight jeans to visit your mum."

"Gerard would," Grant points out.

"Gerard's mom would too," Frankie retorts. "Naked. Now. Or I will get myself off right in front of you."

Grant laughs and starts stripping. "I'm not sure that's the deterrent you think it is, darling."

He takes off everything but his briefs and kneels between her thighs. "Grant, please," she moans. "Need you so fucking much."

"I know," he murmurs, running his thumb along the edge of her briefs. He wraps his fingers around the waistband and pulls them down. Her cunt is smooth and Grant imagines her shaving in her hotel bathroom before leaving this morning and moans. He looks up at her face, gauging how impatient she'll be if he leans down to eat her out instead.

She's biting her lip, clearly to keep from pleading. Perhaps he'll save eating her out for after.

"You're so beautiful," he breathes. She whines at him and he runs his knuckle over her clit before reaching for his briefs. Frankie's eyes follow his every movement. The way she and Gerard look at him has never failed to be gratifying. Touching. Arousing.

He moves back, moves over her, holding his weight with one arm and lines up his cock with the other. 

"Please," she whispers.

"Shh," he murmurs, rubbing the head of his cock along her slit for a moment before pushing in. She moans, low, guttural, impossibly sexy. Grant bites his lip and forces himself to go slow, despite how miraculous she feels around him.

Her hands clutch at the covers and she pushes up into his thrust. "Oh fuck, yes, that's so good."

"So good. Always so good," he murmurs and finally lets his weight press into her, presses her into the mattress. Frankie wraps her legs around his waist and pushes greedily into each small rotation of his hips. He smiles against her neck and thrusts harder.

She wraps her arms around his shoulders and her nails, short as they are, bite into the skin of his back. It feels amazing. Frankie feels amazing, familiar and loved. He keeps his thrusts slow and steady. She's hot and so fucking wet and he never wants it to end.

"So long, been so long," she groans. "I missed you."

"So much," Grant murmurs in her ear. He moves a hand between them to cup her breast, pinch her nipple.

"Grant," she cries out, jerking against him. She clenches around him and it makes him moan into her ear. He's not going to last much longer, but it doesn't even matter because he wants his mouth on her almost as much as he wants to come. He braces himself on his elbows, biting hungrily at her lips. His thrusts have gone erratic, but he can't help it.

Frankie moves her hips against his and he slides his hand down her stomach and starts rubbing her clit. He wants to feel her come around him, if he can manage it.

She gasps his name and adds her fingers to his. "Two weeks, Grant, and how long before that since you've been in me? I love you."

"I love you too," Grant tells her.

"Fuck," she gasps and he feels her start to come, feels her clench repeatedly around him and he starts to come himself. He tightens his hands in her hair and seals their mouths together until he's spent.

"Frankie," he murmurs against her lips. "Oh fuck, I love you."

It's several moments before she lets him move even an inch, but when she loosens her grip on him, he slides down her body. "Grant," she whimpers when he spreads her open and starts to lick.

He smiles against her cunt and keeps licking. He keeps it gentle, licks around her clit, licks his own taste out of her, waits until she's ready for more. Oh, he can tell when that is. When her hips start circling and she whispers his name again. It's intoxicating. It always is. He starts by licking over her clit, tongue flat, and then he starts sucking slow and gentle.

"Frankie," he whispers against her cunt. "You can make all the noise you want here."

"Fuck," she moans. "I. Fuck. So used to trying to keep quiet."

"Don't," he tells her, tugging on her soft skin with his teeth.

"Grant!" she says louder. "Oh fuck, more." He fucks into her with his tongue instead, until she's cursing and twisting against his mouth, trying to get it where she wants it. He could laugh. When he finally does move back to her clit, he sucks hard and he finally gets the noise from her that he wants. She cries out, throaty and desperate, her own hands running over her breasts, stomach, hips. "More, please! Want to come!"

He does as she asks and sucks harder, brings his hand up to slide two fingers through her wetness and then back. He pushes them slowly into her ass, exactly how she likes it.

"Fuck," she spits, bucking into his hand. He smiles against her and starts sucking in time with the slow thrusts of his fingers. Frankie moans, and she's as loud as he could want, quivering, his. He keeps going, sucking harder, thrusting his fingers faster. He feels her start to come, tastes her, hears her, all at once and forgets to breathe.

He sucks her until she whimpers and then pulls back, dropping a kiss on the soft spot above her clit. 

"Frankie," he whispers.

"Grant," she breathes back.

He moves up and settles on his side. He slides his fingers along her collarbone, down her chest, circles a nipple until it tightens again.

"You gonna just touch me for a while?" Frankie asks, sounding unconcerned.

"Planning on it," he murmurs. He leans in to kiss her and lets his hand rest on her soft belly. "I don't think I can go that long without you again," he admits quietly.

"Yeah, let's...not do that." She tucks her face against his shoulder.

He strokes his fingers through her hair and kisses her forehead. "It's more difficult to get Gerard away, but I can come back to LA more frequently. If mum wasn't--"

Frankie puts her fingers to Grant's lips. "We know. We'll work it out. Maybe Way Out There can open a Scotland branch for post-production. I can find work anywhere."

"We'll talk to Gerard," he says. It's his instinct to be unselfish about this, but Frankie's not letting him.

She nods. "We'll work it out. Promise." He leans in to kiss her again. She turns and slides her leg between his, wraps herself around him. Grant has no shame about clinging right back.

He loves how she feels against him. Loves her breasts, her arms, her thighs. Every part of her. And the way she reads his mind. "I love you so much. All of you. I just love being here."

He smiles. "And I love you. And having you here is one of my greatest joys. I never asked," he says after a long moment of breathing in her the smell of her shampoo, "does Gerard know you're here?"

She smiles. "Yeah. I realized I'd be done a couple of days early pretty fast. He helped me plot."

"Impressive, both of you." Grant kisses her neck.

"We try," Frankie replies with a big smile. "I'm really fucking glad I could get up here early."

"Tomorrow we can figure out how long you can stay," he murmurs.

She nods. "I think it can be a while, but we can hammer out the details later. In the interim, I think we should see how much we can fuck."

"I really like the way you think," Grant tells her.

"I know you do," she replies and pushes him over and settles on top of him.

"Insatiable," Grant murmurs, hands landing on her hips.

"Two fucking weeks, Grant. I know it's a choice I made, but holy shit, it's really good to get laid again," she replies.

"You're going to have to give me a bit more time, darling, but I'll do my best."

She grins down at him. "I don't mind waiting."

He puts his hands on her waist and tugs her up a bit so her chest is closer to his face. "In the meantime, I can come up with a few things to do." He runs his tongue over a nipple and starts sucking.

"I fucking missed that," Frankie tells him, licking her lips as she looks down at him.

Grant would smile if he weren't so busy with her breasts. He could do this for hours. Has done it for hours, until she soaked through her panties and sobbed for him to touch her. It was beautiful. He doesn't think she'll last that long tonight. He's willing to test it, though.

He runs his tongue over the tender underside of her breast and switches to the other one. She moans and he feels it in his lips. He pulls away and she whines. He laughs. "I was just going to tell you that when Gerard gets here, we'll do this again while he eats you out."

"I...okay," she says pointedly, like "get on with it," which is so Frankie it hurts. He smiles again and sucks her nipple back into his mouth.

She runs her hands up and down his arms and sits quietly, hips rocking just the faintest bit. He loves how hungry she is for them always. He's honestly surprised she lasted as long as she did without getting herself off. He's not really surprised she wanted to give him that. Frankie is so generous with herself.

He keeps sucking, keeps using his teeth and tongue on her breasts. When he finally pulls back for a moment to breathe, she pounces, sucking hard at the base of his neck. He laughs up at the ceiling and wraps his arms around her. "Have I mentioned that I love you?" he asks.

"Yes," she says smugly. "A lot. But it's okay. You can repeat yourself while I give you this hickey."

He laughs again and tips his head to the side. "Leaving something for Gerard to find?"

"He'll fucking come in his pants over this, you know I'm right." Frankie's lips shift to his throat, then up under his ear, gentle for once.

"Of course you are. The only thing he likes more than seeing hickeys on people is getting them," Grant replies.

"That part is your job," she whispers in his ear.

"I will do it happily," Grant replies.

"He misses you," she adds. "Misses your cock, misses you fucking him into the bed."

"I miss him," Grant replies with feeling. "His absurd bedhead and his mouth."

Frankie kisses him, sucks his lower lip into her mouth and nips. He runs his hands up her back to grip her shoulders and kisses back.

"Is this round two?" she breathes.

"Yes, I think so," he replies. His cock has been getting harder and harder. He's ready now. She reaches behind her, holds his cock in position, and sinks down with one swift stroke.

Frankie groans. Grant squeezes his eyes shut until she takes all of him in, then opens them to watch her start to move. There's very little he loves more than watching her tits as she's being fucked. Maybe watching her face. Frankie's faces are the hottest things he's ever seen, the lush pink droop of her lip, her eyes slipping closed.

He reaches up to run his thumb over her lip and she sucks it into her mouth. "You like that?" Grant murmurs.

She scrapes her teeth up Grant's thumb and pulls away. "Course. Gonna wake you up in the morning with my mouth."

"No argument," he rasps.

"Didn't think there would be," she replies, grinds down against him, and reaches up to twist her own nipples. Grant reaches out to thumb her clit instead. He can't take his eyes off of her. She moans and clenches around him, lifting up a little and dropping back down.

"That's it, Frankie," he coaxes, letting her pick a speed but urging her hips to move. She cups her tits in her hands and lets her head fall back. He watches, meets each roll of her hips with his own. She feels incredible around him, so hot and slick. Now that he's not so fucking desperate, Grant can concentrate on finding the exact right angle. He wants her to come like crazy.

She moans and he keeps thrusting exactly like that. He wants her to come so hard they have to change the sheets. She hasn't forgotten about the noise, either. He's surprised he doesn't come on the spot when she cries out his name with a break in her voice.

He bites the inside of his cheek and keeps thrusting into her. She moves with him, so every time he thrusts in, he hits her g-spot with some force. She's panting, back arching. The hottest single thing he's seen in a long time. Aside from their boyfriend. Grant's grin stretches against his teeth and he chants her name.

She comes with a scream and a warm rush. It's enough to tip Grant over the edge. He thrusts up and comes so hard his vision greys around the edges.

He tugs her down against him as they shudder and jerk through the ends of their orgasms. "That was so goddamn hot, it was unreal," Grant gasps into her ear.

"How would you feel about accepting a position as my full-time sex slave?" Frankie mumbles, lips pressed against his temple.

"I can't really think of a better fate," he murmurs.

"Got any references?" she teases.

"I have one," Grant replies. "Let's call him after we clean up."

"Definitely," she laughs. "Cleanup is gonna take some time."

"That was my goal," he says.

"Kinky. How's your shower?" Frankie asks, kissing her way back down to his lips.

He grins against her mouth. “My shower is one of the first things I fixed when I bought this place. It's magnificent.”

"Bold claim, magnificence. Show me," she murmurs.

"Thought I already did," Grant smirks.

She laughs and smacks him lightly on the chest. "You always do. Shower. Stripping the bed. Possibly dinner. She's up and off of him in the next moment, always quick, and he takes a moment to admire her arse before she ducks through the door to the bath.

He gets up and follows her and gets to laugh at her staring at the shower controls in befuddlement. "How do you turn it on?"

"Take it out dancing, maybe a little grinding action," he says, snugging up behind her and rubbing up against her arse.

Frankie huffs, but she leans back against him. "There are a lot of knobs and buttons," she pouts.

"I am refraining from making any knob jokes. I hope you're proud," he says.

"I'll be proud when you turn on the space shower," Frankie tells him, and Grant takes pity on her and sets the shower running.

"Come on, love, I'll wash your hair."

She smiles and they get in the shower. She loves getting her hair washed and he loves doing it. Grant would do just about anything right now if it meant touching her, truthfully. It's a long shower. Frankie doesn't seem inclined to stop touching him either.

Afterwards Frankie makes him change the sheets before they go downstairs, which is probably wise, given how distractible they both are. They call Gerard and talk to him as they make dinner. He's at the office, frantically trying to finish up a few things before he comes to them and he can't talk very long, but it's good to hear his voice.

"He sounds happier now that he knows we're both here," Frankie says when they hang up.

"Good," Grant says. "I prefer it when he's as happy as possible."

"Can't wait to see him?" Frankie asks, eyes twinkling.

"I am extremely eager to see him," Grant replies. "For a great many reasons." Frankie smiles at him, one of her rarer soft smiles. "Let's eat our dinner and you can fall asleep on me while we watch a movie," Grant says.

"I don't always -" she starts to protest, but gives up. Because she sort of does.

He laughs and leans in to kiss her. "You do and I love it."

Frankie wraps her hands around the back of his neck and holds him close. "Okay."

They eat and get settled on Grant's couch and set a movie going. Frankie curls into his side and Grant wraps his arm around her. The only thing that could possibly make this better is Gerard.

Frankie was right to insist they make the bed right away, because they both stumble upstairs half-asleep after the movie is over. They touch each other until they drift into sleep. True to her word, he wakes up the next morning with Frankie's mouth on his cock. She's definitely the closest thing to a morning person of the three of them, but Grant's pretty sure the way her mouth feels is as good as caffeine.

After a quick breakfast, he takes her into town. She is completely charmed by Dunoon and takes picture after picture. He holds her hand when she's not busy with it and tells her about the town. She's also completely charmed by his house and exploring that takes most of the afternoon. She asks about four times if she can use it for photo shoots, like she can't believe he said yes each time. And really, saying yes only benefits him because it would mean he'd have her here.

"Like I wouldn't do anything for you," he finally says, tugging her close on the stair and kissing the scorpion on her neck.

She puts her hands over his and nuzzles her cheek against his. "You're so fucking good to me."

"I am, imagine that," he says softly. "Love you, Frankie."

"Love you too," she replies. They stand like that for several minutes. Until Frankie shivers and Grant pulls her back inside. "When do we have to leave to pick up Gerard tomorrow?" she asks.

"Two-thirty or so," he replies. "It'll give us a chance to get him coffee too."

"So we can sleep in," Frankie says, eyes twinkling.

Grant grins. "That we can. No need to get out of bed for anything before noon."

He can tell she likes the sound of that.

"I like having you to myself every once in a while," she murmurs.

He kisses her. "I can't say the last couple of days have been a hardship." They've been the opposite: a gift. He squeezes her tight. "Let's go upstairs. I need to feel your skin. All of it."

Frankie twists their fingers together and tugs him up the steps. They spend the next couple of hours exploring each other with hands and mouths. Grant doesn't think it will ever get old.

The evening is more of the same, and the next morning they laze around in bed until nearly noon, as Grant predicted. It's wonderful. They doze off mid-morning and Grant wakes up spooned around Frankie, holding her tight. He wakes her up with lips on her neck and fingers wandering over her breasts and down to her cunt and then slides into her. They rock together, slow and steady until they come within a few moments of each other, what feels like hours later. Frankie makes him start the shower again afterwards, though they don't take as long this time. Gerard will be waiting.

Grant drives them to the airport and they get coffees, including an extra-large one for Gerard, and go to wait. Frankie is bouncing on her toes and Grant isn't far behind. When they actually spot him coming into the baggage claim, though, Frankie hangs back. Christ, he loves her. He moves forward and takes Gerard into his arms. Gerard clings back. "Longest flight ever and oh my god, I missed you so fucking much," he murmurs into Grant's ear.

"I love you," Grant tells him. "I'm so glad you're finally here."

Gerard pulls back and grins at him. "Me fucking too. And you got an early surprise."

"The best surprise." He glances at Frankie with a smile before squeezing Gerard's hand and picking up his suitcase. Frankie puts down the coffees in her hands on a nearby chair and launches herself into Gerard's arms. "Hi," Grant hears her whisper.

"Hey, gorgeous," Gerard whispers back. "Missed you too."

"Wait till you see Grant's house! And we bought out the fucking grocery store, and I have all these pictures I want to take and...fuck it, I just want to go to bed as soon as we're there," she finishes.

Gerard goes pink and laughs breathlessly. "I'm not gonna argue with that."

"We barely just got out of bed," Grant murmurs. "She's been rather insatiable."

"Takes two to tango, sweetie," she shoots back.

Grant grins. "Fine, we've both been insatiable. And we don't see that changing any time soon, do we?"

"It would be out of character," Gerard murmurs. "Is one of those coffees for me?"

Frankie rolls her eyes. "Duh." Gerard pouts at her and she smiles and kisses him. "Let's go home."

"Home sweet Scotland?" Gerard asks, linking his fingers with Grant's.

"I could get used to it," Frankie says, grabbing his suitcase and wheeling it in front of them. "It's fucking cold, but I'm from Jersey. I could adapt."

"Start wearing seventeen layers?" Gerard asks her in between sips of his coffee. He's still holding Grant's hand.

"She wears seventeen on cool days in LA. It'd have to be thirty," Grant teases. He lasts through about thirty seconds of her pouting before he takes the suitcase from her and gathers her up for a hug. She hugs back tight, tucking her head under his chin. He kisses her hair and meets Gerard's eyes. "I'm keeping you both," he says easily. "Layers or no."

Gerard nods. "I won't argue. The last few months without you sucked."

"Yes." Grant gets them moving again with an effort. The rest of the walk to his car is a tessellation of the three of them touching while attempting to move along Gerard's luggage. It's not precisely an efficient way to move, but Grant doesn't mind. The only agenda they have is getting back home and into bed.

Gerard is chattering excitedly about everything that pops into his head - his version of exhaustion, which Grant admits he finds completely charming. He's still holding Grant's hand. Frankie is leaning in as close as she can get from the back seat. Grant smiles and steps on the gas a little harder.

"How many pictures have you taken already?" Gerard asks when the house comes into view.

"Hundreds," Frankie replies. "It'd be more, but that would have require Grant and I to stop fucking longer."

"Heaven forbid," Gerard teases. "I like it though," he adds in a murmur, kissing Grant's shoulder.  
Grant smiles. "I'll like it better with both of you in it."

They don't even pretend to go anywhere other than the bedroom once he parks. Gerard is still clutching his cup of coffee looking wide-eyed. Grant laughs, takes it from his hands, and pulls him in for a kiss. It's the first he's had a chance, in private. He makes it count. He gets a moan out of Gerard, gets his hands clutching, gets him pressing closer. Grant missed him so fucking much.

Frankie laughs, and he hears her shoes hit the floor as she scrambles up onto the bed. Grant concentrates on touching Gerard. Gerard's kisses grow desperate fast. Grant pushes his jacket off his shoulders and slides his hands up under his shirt.

"You look wonderful," Grant tells him. "Gorgeous. And your hair's gotten long."

Gerard smiles. "I like it long. Gives you and Frankie something to hold onto."

Grant hums and kisses up under his jaw. "True." He slips his fingers under the waistband of Gerard's jeans. Gerard murmurs happily and presses closer. Grant unbuttons the fly and slips his hands around to cup Gerard's ass. Gerard grinds against Grant and Grant moans.

"Fuck, I missed your cock," Gerard gasps.

"You had mine," Frankie says from the bed with a pout in her voice.

"And I love it," Gerard replies. "I can't love both of them? You know I love both of them," he says warmly, peeking over Grant's shoulder to presumably make eyes at Frankie.

"I suppose," Frankie replies with an exaggerated sniff. Grant chuckles against Gerard's shoulder and shoves down his briefs. Gerard gasps, but steps obediently out of his jeans and briefs as Grant deals with his shirt, then Gerard's. He looks over at Frankie who is naked, lounging against the pillows, breasts cupped in her hands.

"Look at her," he whispers in Gerard's ear. Gerard turns his head and moans. "It's been like that the last two days. I turn my head and there she is, being unbearably sexy."

"What do you do?" Gerard breathes, hands traveling down to Grant's belt as he stares at Frankie.

"I've been trying to keep some variety, but eating her out and fucking her are favorites," Grant replies. 

"My favorite is when it's both," Frankie says.

"I see what you mean about the unbearable thing," Gerard says, slipping a hand in to circle Grant's cock.

Grant moans. "You're rather unbearable as well."

Gerard smiles. "Good." He backs up and sits on the bed. Grant follows. Frankie crawls up behind Gerard and starts kissing her way from his shoulder to his neck. Gerard stops Grant with an imperious hand and motions for him to finish undressing.

Grant laughs. "Fucking hell, I missed you."

He gets rid of the jeans hanging loosely at his hips and his briefs too. Gerard lets him get close enough to touch, this time, and Grant steps between his knees and buries his hands in Gerard's hair to kiss him again. Gerard wraps his arms around Grant's body and they kiss until Frankie interrupts with a delicate little clearing of her throat.

Grant smiles and leans over to kiss her too. She hums against his lips and wraps a hand around the back of his neck. When she pulls back, she moves to Gerard. "C'mere," she murmurs. "You're gonna be between us."

"Am I? Good," Gerard says.

"You're going to fuck me while he fucks you," Frankie says.

Gerard bites his lower lip. "You've got this all planned out," he says, voice husky.

"Been thinking about it," Frankie replies. "Knew you'd want his cock. Your other option is to eat me out. I would also accept that." Gerard licks his lips automatically, and Grant knows what he's going to pick. Frankie smiles. "I still want cock, so one of you had better save some for me."

"Gerard," Grant suggests at the same time Gerard says, "Me." Grant likes to watch them, and he hasn't had that for months either.

Frankie spreads her legs and Gerard moves to lie between them. Before he moves back behind Gerard, Grant leans down to tongue her nipple between her fingers and then kisses her. "Just like we talked about," he whispers.

"Eventually, we'll get to everything," Frankie replies breathlessly. "And then start over again."

"Always," he smiles and moves out of Gerard's way. He watches Gerard move in to kiss her, then slide his lips down her neck to her chest. For all that he loves kissing them, he does love watching them together nearly as much.

As Gerard sucks her nipples, she turns her gaze to Grant with a lazy smirk. "Don't you have a job to be doing?"

Grant supposes he does. He goes over to the nightstand to fetch a container of lube and crawls back on the bed, tugging Gerard up onto his knees. Grant pops open the cap of the lube and gets some on his fingers. At the very first touch of his fingers against Gerard's entrance, he moans against Frankie's stomach. Gerard is so easy for this.

Grant doesn't know when the last time Frankie fucked Gerard was, but it's been at least two weeks, probably longer. Grant can't decide if he wants to draw it out, or let him have it as soon as he begs. Frankie moans, and he glances up. Gerard has started using his mouth on her. Grant catches her eye and smiles at her, then presses a finger into Gerard.

A shiver goes up his spine, and Grant squeezes his hip soothingly. He starts thrusting his finger slow, gentle. He keeps going until Gerard moans into Frankie's cunt. He decides that taking the extra time will be worth it. He adds a second finger slow and steady. Gerard's hips stutter and he moans again. Grant rubs his back.

"You'll feel so good in just a moment, love," he murmurs.

"Already do," Gerard gasps.

"You'll feel better," Grant says. He knows if he reached around, he'd find Gerard's cock is hard. He'd like to touch it. Perhaps for round two, he'll claim Gerard's cock for himself.

He watches Frankie for a moment, the way she touches Gerard's face, eyelids drooping, mouth lush and wet. He turns his attention back to Gerard and gives him a third finger. This time, it's a little faster, a little unexpected because it clearly surprises Gerard into doing something; Gerard's muffled moan is followed shortly by Frankie moaning fucking loud.

"Do you want my cock, love?" Grant asks him.

"Yes," Gerard gasps. "Please. Need it so bad. Been so long."

"All right," Grant murmurs, meeting Frankie's eyes as he pulls his fingers out and slicks up his cock.

"He wants you so much, he's trembling. I can feel it," Frankie tells him.

"So can I," Grant says, taking himself in hand and lining up. He doesn't make Gerard wait, but he pushes in slowly. Frankie strokes her hands through Gerard's hair and murmurs praise to him. She keeps her eyes on Grant and when he nods, she pulls his mouth back to her cunt and Grant starts thrusting.

Fuck, it feels good. A totally different feeling than Frankie. Still perfect. He can hear the noises of Gerard's lips and tongue on Frankie's cunt. He moans and thrusts harder. He can't see Gerard's face but he can watch Frankie. She's biting her lip and her eyes are half-lidded. He knows she's maybe a minute from starting to make a lot of noise.

He starts thrusting harder. Gerard moans and then so does Frankie. "Oh fuck, like that," she demands. "Again."

"Yes," Gerard groans, pushing back into Grant's thrusts before giving her the attention she's asked for. 

Grant closes his eyes for a few moments and concentrates on how Gerard feels around him, on the sounds they're both making beneath him. Frankie's low moaning breaths are shading into full-throated cries.

Grant was worried Gerard couldn't outlast him, but maybe he was wrong. He speeds up, fingers biting into Gerard's hips. He opens his eyes and meets Frankie's. "That's right, Gerard. Make her come."

Frankie laughs, and it breaks on another gasp as Gerard sucks hard, making filthy wet noises between them where Grant can't see. He watches her fingers tighten in Gerard's hair, and a minute later she shouts as she comes, bucking against his mouth. Fuck, Grant loves to watch that. His dick throbs and he gives Gerard a few fast, hard thrusts. He's close and he knows Gerard is aching to bury himself in Frankie's cunt. He keeps thrusting, bends down to kiss between Gerard's shoulder blades.

"Gerard," he whispers, "take what you want. Let's do this together."

Gerard moans out a yes and Grant pulls out so he can shift forward and slide into Frankie. Both he and Frankie moan. Grant smiles and sinks into Gerard again with a smooth thrust. Frankie spreads her legs wide and holds on to Gerard's shoulders. Grant braces himself with his hands and presses into Gerard with his entire body, starting a rhythm that encompasses both of them.

"Feel so good, Gee," Frankie murmurs. "So good."

Grant smiles and gives a thrust that will make her feel Gerard even better. Gerard gasps Grant's name, then stretches to kiss Frankie. Grant bends over his back again and reaches down to stroke Frankie's thigh.

"Yeah," she murmurs nonsensically, then, "Fuck, baby, like that again," when Gerard—he must have gotten a hand in between them. Grant keeps thrusting.

The noises coming from Gerard are growing increasingly desperate. Grant is, frankly, impressed with his stamina. Particularly after a two week dry spell. Frankie tangles a hand in his hair and kisses him. Grant kisses along the back of his shoulders and bites at the nape of his neck. His moans are muffled against Frankie's mouth, but they're sweet to hear, to feel against Grant's chest, all the same. He arches up against Grant when he starts to come, thumb still rubbing against Frankie's clit. Grant can see it now; he pulls Gerard close with an arm around his chest and keeps thrusting until he feels Gerard clench around him. Gerard pulls out and comes in stripes over Frankie's thighs.

"Fuck," Grant breathes. Frankie slides her hand through the mess and to her cunt. She rubs frantically for a few seconds and arches up off the bed. "Beautiful girl," he murmurs as she gasps and blinks her way back, then kisses the side of Gerard's neck. "Hold on to me."

Gerard obediently links his hands back behind Grant's neck and Grant seals their mouths together as he gives Gerard a few more thrusts. That's all he needs to come. When Gerard feels it, he moans into Grant's mouth. Grant cups Gerard's cheek and lets himself relax his muscles a bit, trusting Gerard to hold him up.

"Love you so much," Gerard whispers in his ear. "Hated being apart that long."

"I know," Grant says. "Never again."

"I already made arrangements. I'm doing post-production here. Don't want you to have to leave your mom more than necessary," Gerard says. Grant closes his eyes shut and squeezes Gerard tight. The mattress shifts and he feels Frankie kiss his cheek.

"Fuck. I don't know what gods I pleased to deserve the two of you," he murmurs. His voice sounds rough to his own ears and he swallows around the lump in his throat.

"It's possible at least one of them was the god of amazing sex," Gerard says lightly, but he leans his head against Grant's shoulder for a moment. When Grant looks at Frankie, she's a bit bright-eyed but smiling.

Grant pulls out and Gerard makes a noise. Grant kisses his cheek. "So glad you're here now," Grant murmurs. "So glad."

"That was some welcome gift," Gerard tells him, turning around to nestle into Grant's arms. Grant hums and arranges them so they can lean against the pillows and he can touch them both.

"Frankie and I are generous and giving," Grant jokes.

"I know," Gerard says, kissing Grant's throat. Grant smiles and kisses him, then Frankie.

"Well, I'm definitely generous and giving," Frankie notes archly.

"Insatiable," Grant whispers in her ear. "Also sweet."

"Bet your ass," Frankie says and kisses him again.

"Already yours," he tells her with a chuckle and sets his chin on top of Gerard's tousled head. He takes a deep breath. He's in his home, in his bed, with the two people he loves most in the world. All is well. 


End file.
